Tough Times
by Lavinia J. Roberts
Summary: Michael just can't choose. So who will make him choose? MichaelXRick SteveMichael
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Tough Times (title might be changed too)  
**Summary:** (crap title I know) I can't think of a summary for now though the pairing is Michael X Rick!  
**Pairings:** Rick / Michael  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, Suspense :P  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade…never will.

This might be a one shot or even a story. Finally, I might get some inspiration. I haven't wrote in a long time. So it's about time I did.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

I can't believe it. I lost to Rick. The newest member to join our team. Why did it have to be me? I'm so full of rage right now I just belt out my feelings to Judy who doesn't move her face at all. She finally got what she wanted…the tag team with her son and Rick. Me and Emily and Eddy never stood a chance.

I looked up at the African American. He smirked at me, making me more enraged than I had ever been ever towards someone. It was just something about him that ticked me off. His smug attitude? Or the way he thought he was was better than me is so many ways? I couldn't decide.

_"Come on guys, let's get outta here," _That's the last thing I said before leaving. My team mates following closely behind me. It wasn't the first time I had felt ashamed. I can still remember when Kai took our bit beast's away from us so easily in the Russian World Championships. That was the first time I had felt ashamed to actually be there. In front of a crowd, feeling belittled. They would cheer for the winner…never the loser.

Later, I was chilling in the park. I looked at my Trygle blade. The bit beast inside the blade shone at me with a yellow glow as I looked at it. I smiled to myself, thinking that one day I would get my revenge against Rick.

"Hey Michael,"

The voice made me alert and I jumped off the park bench I had been occupying to look around for any sign of life that might have spoke. Then, out of the bush and shrub in front of me was that same African-American I had saw hours before. I glared at him with my brilliant turquoise eye and scowled at him. He had that damn stereo with him…thank god he had it on low.

"What do you want? Come to gloat over your victory eh Rick?" I growled, getting in fighting stance in front of him.

"Nah…I just saw you and thought you looked lonely,"

I dropped my hands. Lonely? Is he trying to call me a loner? I put my hands back up.

"Lonely my arse Rick,"

Rick laughed, "You know you're a crap beyblader. Maybe you should ditch it and keep to Baseball your real meal ticket to being famous,"

"Like you would know,"

Rick put down his stereo and looked me in the eye with his piercing grey eyes. (AN: I least I think they are grey) For some reason my defences dropped as I stared deeply back into his eyes before I glanced away.

"Leave me alone Rick. I don't need your bullshit,"

Rick looked at me sternly, "Fine you wanna be like that. Like I ever gave a shit what I think about you!" With that, he walked away. I couldn't believe it. I thought he was tougher than that. Either that, or he just didn't want an argument.

I sighed, and looked down to the floor before something clicked. He had forgotten his stereo! Damn him! He did this on purpose! I pick it up and try to catch up to the older All Star. I see him just a few metres in front of me. I slap his back, as there is no way I can reach his shoulder.

"Who you do think you are you smarmy bas-" He turns fully round before he completes his sentence and looks at me with his bored expression, "Yeah? What do you want?"

"You forgot this," I shove his stereo into his chest and then turn round and walk back to the hotel.

* * *

Muahaha…it is going to be a story. :P The first EVER Story (not a one shot) about these two! Finally, I think I have some inspiration to write! Woo!  
It will probably be updated tonight when I have time.

Read and Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Tough times  
Summary: I can't think of a summary right now…would anyone willing give me one?  
Pairing: Michael X Rick  
Warnings: Yaoi, Suspense :P  
Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade...never will

_in italics – thoughts or just emphasis on the word_  
Bold – nothing..yet

* * *

**(Michael's POV)**

I got back late at the hotel. As I had being aimlessly wandering round the streets before I ended up back at the hotel's doors. I had been thinking. Thinking about Rick and how he had stared at me like he did. Maybe he wasn't the over – arrogant jerk I thought he was.

Wait! What the hell was I thinking! He _is _an arrogant jerk. Always has been always will be. I nod to myself in agreement. I open the door with my own key and turn on the light. Eddy and Emily must have gone to bed.

I walk into the kitchen and take off my cap and lay it on the kitchen bench. I run a gloved hand through my hair tiredly. I yawned, and made my way to bed.

(Rick's POV)

_Why do I care about the stubborn American Jock?_ He thought to himself round a drink of lager ('…naughty Rick). Never had he felt this way. Especially for a member of the same sex. Maybe it was just something about the little American that made him so fond of him. He didn't know.

Looking up at the clock perched on top of the bar top he noticed it was quarter to twelve. He hadn't believed that it was that time already. Getting up he left, not forgetting his stereo.

**(Michael POV)**

It was morning before I knew it. The alarm was beeping away madly. I reached over and slammed it off then laid back down on the bed. Great. Today was the start of tournament. To make it worse he would be seeing Rick once again. He narrowed his eyes at the thought. I kicked the bed sheets off me and stretched my stiff muscles. Then I heard I faint knock on the door.

"Michael? You awake?" Emily popped her head into my room and acknowledged my half awake form. I just nodded my head silently and she disappeared by round the door.

I sighed, getting my clothes on for the big tournament. Where I would see Rick

* * *

Dodges shoes and other objects thrown at her

Ok, ok the next chapter will be longer i swear! Even though this chapter considerably went no where as far as i am concerned.

Please Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Tough times  
**Summary:** I can't think of a summary right now…would anyone willing give me one?  
**Pairing:** Michael X Rick  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, Suspense :P  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own beyblade...never will

_in italics – thoughts or just emphasis on the word_  
**Bold – nothing..yet**

Thanks to Airtos:). Who reviewed. Thank you so much. Usually I get reviews weeks into it. First time I got one on the day I actually posted it up.

Ok, I'm on a roll. :P And no one can stop me! Muahaha! I don't want this to finish real quickly though I really want to keep writing it or I may lose the will to write.

Like I said on the other chapter…this one is going to be much longer than the last. But please…no more objects or stuff. I have  
bruises on my bruises.

* * *

The coach was there as me, Eddy and Emily get on. Once it took off I looked out the window. _Why the hell was I so eager to see him again?_ I didn't know. But it felt like a gut wrenching feeling in my stomach that wouldn't go away.

Eddy and Emily's constant talk was droned out from my senses as I looked out of the window to the side of me. In my reflection I felt as though I could see Rick. His eyes…his hair and his charming but devilish smile. Gyah. I shook my head of the thought.

Finally there. Couldn't believe it. As soon as I got off the coach there was the trio, Judy, Max and…Rick! He turned to acknowledge me but I turned away hastily not daring to look him in the eye.

"We agreed this morning that we would work with you guys since it is our team name and our honour in this championship," Emily spoke first and Eddy nodded his head in silent agreement.

"That's all very well now isn't it," Judy said innocently, although I knew it wasn't at all. She could go to hell for all care. She had this all planned out, so from now on I work on my own.

We made our way to our very own locked room as Judy got us registered. Max sat on the bench tweaking at his new blade, Draciel Gravity. That kid must have a never – ending supply of beyblades.

Rick is chilling on the wall nearer the door, his muscles rippling under his skin. I look at the way he looks so relaxed and cool as he stands there leaning on the wall for support. Our battle would be very soon, and we will be facing the Barthez Battalion.

* * *

Ha..ha. The world Champion had** lost** his come back battle. I checked myself out in the mirror. Man, I looked good. My smile glinting and my hair shiny and my eyes sparkling. We did have a chance at winning this thing if Tyson is that crud.

"_Tyson choked in the first round maybe the world champion has lost his edge_," I laugh to myself but I am fully aware my team mates can hear my gloating.

"Heh, I wouldn't worry about Tyson," Rick smugly says, like I should be worrying about him in the stadium.

"Say what?" I pretend I didn't hear him and look at him through my blonde (:'( I like the burgundy haired Michael better but never mind -.-) locks.

"Unless of course I was you then I would really be worried about him," Rick gloated about me being lower than Tyson. Yeah. So what if I am? I can improve but only with time.

I growl, "Take that back Rick!" I place my hand in a fist near his jaw line, ready to strike.

"Both of you should be worried," Max butts in, stopping our argument dead.

"What do you know," I spit spitefully back.

"I bladed by his side for years and I know what kind of powers he has. If you underestimate him…you win get hurt,"

I stand back, and see what Max is talking about. Yeah, I know he was a pretty good blader in the past but wow, how much can one guy improve in the space of two years! That…is anyone's guess.

After that team talk from Max. It's our time to go in the stadium. I'm slightly worried about how well we will do with Rick on the team.

Once walking into the stadium, Rick was behind me. And before I knew I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"I am going do better than you could ever do. You just watch me Parker," He walked in front of me briskly.

"Just what the hell is your problem Rick! What the fuck have I ever done to you!" I yell at his retreating form. He stops and turns back round to face and walks up to me slowly.

He just smiles and before I knew it, I had been pushed to the wall on my left. Rick had grabbed the collar of my yellow t-shirt and looked at me.

"You ain't done nothin'. And I ain't got no problem. It's you whose got a problem with me," He growled.

I could feel his hand clasping around my neck, all but choking me slowly. His face was so close to mine I could feel his heated breath against my face. I felt like he was going to kiss me. I gulped.

"I'm gonna get you after this battle. Just you wait," With that, he thrust me to the floor. I winced as I hit the floor with such force I felt like I had put my back out of place. I just looked up at Rick who smirked down at me.

He poked a finger in my face, "No matter what you think. I will always be tougher than you. Always," He left me. On the floor. I just looked up as he walked away from me. I felt…hurt

* * *

Yes! Another Chapter done today! You better watch out folks because i have a whole day off tomorrow so updating will be every hour or so depending on how long i take to write a chapter out. :P

Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Tough times  
**Summary:**I can't think of a summary right now…would anyone willing give me one?  
**Pairing:** Michael X Rick  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, Suspense :P  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own beyblade...never will

_in italics – thoughts or just emphasis on the word_  
**Bold – nothing..yet **

Thanks to Elemental Gypsy for reviewing. I know how much you like Michael and Rick stories. Hehe. I know how much it seems like they aren't going to get together because Rick's being all smug and stuff but he will come around.

I think Michael is making a game of 20 questions don't you think? Also, please mind my italics in the story as they are speech of the programme so I can't talk them.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

I did walk into the stadium just a few minutes after the match to get myself organised. My teammates looked over at me with concern. I just nodded my head. I didn't want them to know how much trouble I was in with the new member, Rick.

It was him up for battle first. Against Claude of the Barthez Battalion. He didn't look much in the looks department to me but let's see what's he's got. Urgh. There's goes Rick, blasting that effin tune out of the stereo. _Doesn't he ever get sick of it? _

I snort to myself. Rick must think he can attack Claude head on. Shows how much this guy knows about beyblading. Though I must admit the way he speaks to his bit beast, Rock Bison with commanding words is…no I thinking those damn thoughts again…

**Rick's POV **

I don't know what it is but I can't focus. Max ain't making it any better.

_"You can't just attack Claude head on Rick," _Max tells me from my bottom left.

_"What are you Max? A back seat blader?" _I say back,trying to get the little midget off my case.

Damn it! I nearly lost my focus again. Before I knew he had unleashed his bit beast's  
attack of twin saber. Therefore, he was balancing on the pins. That's it. I'm officially annoyed now. Bigstyle!

_"Bison will knock you down to earth," _I say_, "Nothing is going to stop me, NOTHING!" _I yell and Bison goes on a rampage, destroying all the pins in needle valley stadium. I was too delirious to focus that one of the pins headed straight for Claude. And the son of a bastard didn't move, he just stood like taking it. He reminded me of someone as I looked to my side seeing the blonde locks of Michael. I saw that he was cursing under his breath. Not like that made a difference to me.

I turn back to the battle, "_Hey whaddya know. Your blade still has some power," _

"What! What was that!"

"From where I come from you keep going. Even till the bitter end,"

Ok, so yeah. We won that match by default because the stupid chicken couldn't even beyblade with a damaged arm. Some beyblader; I smirk to myself.

"_It's ok Rick. It's not like you did it on purpose," _

"Ah this doesn't bothered me at all. I'm used to getting booed," I just shrug. I did usually get booed back in my home town. Power is all that matters to me.

**Michael's POV **

Damn him. I smash one of the lockers in our own locker room. _How could he? Did he have no respect for Claude? _No. It was as simple as that he didn't care. He was all out ruthless.

I heard the door go but I still kept cursing to myself under my breath. Before I knew it, my head was bashed against the locker door where the grates were and I fell to the ground in pain. I couldn't turn round to see my attacker. Although I had a faint idea of who it was.

"You…made me lose," I hear a voice growl.

I knew it was him.

"What the fuck! I never had anything to do with your fucking defeat!" I muffle back since my face is slammed to the floor.

"Don't you give me that shit! You had everything to do with that battle!" He slams his foot down on my back right on my spine and digs his foot in deeply. I scream, never have I been in so much pain. My back is starting to ache with the pain of being pushed.

"At least give me how I was involved," I choke through my pain.

"You pissed me off even before the fucking beybattle that's why!" This time round, he grabs my hair and wrenches it back. Making the foot on my back even more painful. I scream and then whimper. Now my head hurts.

I can feel myself about to cry. I can feel the floodgates breaking. They do so. I feel the warm tears making their way down my face. I can see Rick's eyes looking down at me. He was just staring at me. Before he let go of my hair and got his foot off my back.

"Ah, you're not worth my effort," He storms out of the locker room.

Once he has left I break down. I've never really been bullied this badly before. I try to get up, fighting against the pain. I walk over to the mirror across the room. I look up to see my face. I have the grate marks down my face. Damn him!

I cuddle into myself and sit myself on the bench behind me and silently whimper to myself. Before I hear the door go again.

* * *

How vicious can I make Rick? Very, very vicious.

Another chapter done and dusted for today.

Read & Review Please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Tough times  
**Summary:** I can't think of a summary right now…would anyone willing give me one?  
**Pairing:** Michael X Rick  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, Suspense :P  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own beyblade...never will

_in italics – thoughts or just emphasis on the word_  
**Bold – nothing..yet  
**  
Big thanks to every one who reviewed, thanks Elemental Gypsy for reviewing. I know you obviously like Michael and Rick fics. (winks)

* * *

Great. It was Eddy and Emily. Why did they have to come in?

"Hey Mike…you ok?" I hear Eddy say from behind me. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I flinch. Eddy let's go off me and I can feel him now in front of me. He tries to pry my hands from upon my face. He manages to and gasps to see my newly acquired wounds.

"Who did this to you?" He questioned.

I shake my head, I didn't want to say. I just…couldn't. I didn't want no more harm. Especially to one of my friends who might of went to face him for me. I knew that Eddy wouldn't stand a chance away. Rick was just too strong.

"Mike? Tell me? Who did this?"

"I have a pretty good guess. Rick right?" She hit the nail on the head.

"Was it Mike?"

I just nod silently, sniffing every so often.

"That son of a bitch! Wait till I see him!" Eddy growls. I could tell he was angry. Usually he never gets angry without a reason. And this was that time.

I get up slowly and grab Eddy by the shoulders, "Don't go after him or say anything please?"

He slaps my hands away, "Mike have you seen what the bastard has done to you!"

"Yeah, but he could've done worse,"

"Worse. You don't think that them on your face are minor wounds. Why stick up for him Mike? He's not worth your time or our time for that matter," Eddy grabs my collar. For some reason I close my eyes and go back to when Rick had me like this before the match. I don't know why but I liked it. The way I felt his breath on my jawline to hear his voice growling he would get me after the match.

"I'm not sticking up for him," I tell Eddy.  
"Then why not tell a soul! For pete's sake come on man Mike. If I was you, I wouldn't get away with letting him beat me up,"

"Look, I'll get him back ok!" I slap Eddy's hand from my collar and look at him with my turquoise eyes.

"You had better," Yes, finally the end of the argument. I look up at Eddy with sorrowful eyes before he pulls me into a hug. I flinch when he touches my sore back but relax knowing I'm in safe arms. Emily joins in from the side and we cuddle into each other. We were the original All Starz. No one could stand in our way. Not even Rick.

Back at the hotel, Emily was lightly dabbing my wounds on my face. And Eddy was behind me massaging my back. I felt at ease now, my wounds didn't hurt as much as before, thank god.

"Michael, stay still will you," Though they did hurt when Emily put on the antiseptic. I whimper as it stings then slowly dies away. My back feels much better. Maybe I should tell Eddy to be a massager. I smirk at the thought.

After my curing from my true team mates I watch the TV with a mug of hot chocoate. (A/N: mmm, give me some) I sip at it every so often, while watching the channels flick from one to another. I look at Eddy with cut eyes, telling him to stop.

He does so, and lands on the sports channel. They were showing highlights of today's matches. There was me, clean and no wounds what – so – ever. And now, I'm a nervous wreck. Grr. There's Rick. Seeing his smirking face makes me angry as well as happy. For reasons unexplained.

"Ooh, there's that son of a bitch. You gonna get him back Mike?" Eddy turns to me with a high five. I slap his hand with mine and nod.

"That's ma boy," Eddy cuddles me into his side. At this moment in time I feel like drifting off. But Eddy moves.

Eddy yawns,"I'm going to bed you two. See you in the morning,"

"Wait for me Ed, I coming too," She follows him before turning back to face me, "You coming?"

"Nah. I'll just stay up for a little while,"

She nods and I see her disappear. Finally, I get some peace tonight. I decide to go out to the park. I need some fresh air.

I walked along and into the park's entrance and sit down on the nearest bench I can find. I wince at the slight pain in my back as I sit down but it steadily dies away. I let the wind blow through my hair. I felt tired but somehow I didn't actually feel like going to sleep. I don't why. Maybe I had something or someone dwelling on my brain.

I feel a tap on my shoulder from behind but I just stay still. The person comes into my view. I scowl when I see the white pants. He sits down beside me, I see his hand reaching for my face from the left but it stops before it could reach and it drops.

"Look, I'm sorry alright," I hear him say.

I don't say anything. I'm too shocked. Did I just hear the word _sorry _out of Rick's mouth? Or am I hearing things.

"Oi, did you hear me?"

"Yeah I did," I spit hastily back.

"Do you..?"

I cut him off before he can continue, "Yeah, I accept. Now go and get pissed,"

I can tell he is looking at me, "Nah, don't wanna tonight. Tournament's on the line,"

I look at him. I see a charming face other than what I saw today. I feel the decency to smile at him and he smiles back. He got up from the chair to look me straight in the eye. He starts to lean into me so I can feel his heated breath on my face.

I think he was scared. He didn't know how I would react. So he was taking it slow. To reassure him, I place a hand on his chest and grab his T-shirt trying to egg him on. He got the message and closed the gap between us. He lips felt ever so soft against mine, silky soft. I gave him permission to enter my lips. I moaned silently as his tongue searched my mouth. The bliss we experience only lasted a few minutes to say the least before Rick pulled back.

After that, he walked away from me. Was he trying to make me follow him? I did so, curious to know where the tall All Star was going. He disappeared round a corner and when I went round he had vanished.

"Rick!" I shout. _Did he just use me? Or was there something more? _

"What?"

I jump and turn round and there he is. He still was smiling at me. He leans down and places a kiss on my cheek.

"See ya, my little All Star,"

* * *

Oh my…god. I like the ending of this one than the last.  
But I think it's a little OOC of Rick. :S  
It doesn't end here though. I wouldn't dream of not adding a little lemon into it. :P  
Just for the entertainment of my readers. :D  
**_READ & REVIEW_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Tough times  
**Summary:** I can't think of a summary right now…would anyone willing give me one?  
**Pairing:** Michael X Rick  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, Suspense :P  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own beyblade...never will

_in italics – thoughts or just emphasis on the word_  
**Bold – nothing..yet **

Haha, thanks a bunch to everyone (including the ones who hit my story without reviewing ¬.¬) But anyways I am trying to write chapters very quickly. Though I don't know why. :S When I am really enjoying writing this story. Woo! I didn't know where to go with this chapter so I just went ahead with it.

My writing style has changed a lot since I wrote Something Lurks in the Shadows. I wonder why? Must just be the way I am with things like this.

* * *

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ **

I just couldn't believe it. Rick had kissed me, and not just a friendly peck on the cheek either. It was a full on kiss. One I had not expected to get from someone like him. And yet, I couldn't believe he had just left me. I guess I had to leave him until he managed to sort out his feelings for me etc.I walked back to the hotel alone, still deliriously dreaming silently to myself about Rick's kiss. Yeah, I know it had felt great and luscious to feel his lips brush mine, but some part of me was thinking '_What the eff are you doing! He hurt you bad and you've got the marks to prove it. Stop wasting your time with him and move on' _

I just didn't know what to think. Rick had hurt me bad. And he loved me too. Argh. Love is just too confusing. No wonder people opt for one night stands. They make so much more sense. I slap myself mentally; I couldn't believe I just thought that. I'm turning into a pervert. Just what I need.

The continuous drone ringing of the alarm clock and Emily's shouting woke me up. I moaned, agitated. Looking at the alarm I noticed it was only 8:30…damn! I jumped out of the bed._ I totally forgot about going to Spain for the other part of the championship. _

_"_Eddy a little…wha?" I finished my sentence on a dull note. Instead of Eddy who I thought I had saw it was Rick._ Oh great…what was he doing here?_

He turned around to acknowledge me and smiled.

"Erm…hey. Do you know where Eddy is?" I ask.

"Getting the suitcases in the coach outside,"

"Oh right, ok," I go quietly back into my room. Then the door opens again.

"You want help?"

I looked at Rick, gob - smacked and with a raised eyebrow I reply, "You? Help me? Since when do you ever help me?"

"Just now," He started to grab my clothes out of the drawer, folding them and then placing them into the suitcase on the bed. I watched, amazed. One minute, he is bashing the hell out of the next and me he is being nice. I'm sure some alien being has taken over him somewhere. So Rick and me pack my clothes. But I knew it was too good to be true. Suddenly he just stopped and curiously eyed the photo frame on my bedside table.

He picked it up and looked a little closer. He pointed at one guy and asked, "Who's he?"

"Steve," I reply, "Though he's in hospital cause of his leg so he can't come,"

He just nods he had and puts it back and walks but over to me. I watch him out of the corner of my eye as he studied me closely. I shuddered like I knew he was eying me up just right next to me. Before I knew what and where I was I was in Rick's grasp and grabbing onto his T – shirt desperately. He had pushed his lips eagerly to mine with so much force I felt like I was going to fall backwards. But his tight grip around my waist kept me near him. I couldn't help but moan when he started to massage my ass through my pants.

**Normal POV **

Rick smiles through the kiss. He knows he is having some effect on Michael and he just can't resist. Rick leaves Michael's lips and heads for his neck and kisses in snaky patterns all the way down, moving the shirt down so he can reach Michael's collarbone.

**Michael POV **

I could hardly focus on what I was doing with him. Ha. He had the upper hand from me. So I let him in control. I start to feel his hand shifting on my thigh and I gasp and throw my head back and moan.

"Rick? Michael? Are you still here?" I hear a voice ring from outside the room.

Rick pulls away just as quick as he started and clears himself up from our little smooch fight. I got up too, flustered. I try to fan myself to cool down. But I can't get rid of the obvious pink stains on my cheeks.

* * *

Gyahh. I don't really think this chapter went anywhere but there's a little bit of lime in it. :P  
Woo  
You might have to wait for the lemon folks.  
**_READ & REVIEW_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Tough times  
**Summary:** I can't think of a summary right now…would anyone willing give me one?  
**Pairing:** Michael X Rick  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, Suspense :P  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own beyblade...never will

_in italics – thoughts or just emphasis on the word_  
**Bold – nothing..yet **

Haha, thanks a bunch to everyone (including the ones who hit my story without reviewing ¬¬)

Ok yeah. I've had a day and so of break. I needed it, in case I get repetitive strain injury on my fingers. So here's the next chapter. hope you like it :D

* * *

"Ah. Here's you two are. I was wondering where you had got to?" Judy had found us in our room. She looked as if she didn't expect a single thing had happened in the space of time me and Rick had been in my room.

I adjusted my cap, "Time to go?"

Judy just nodded and Rick followed her out. Not even giving me a second glance at what he had just done. I'm sure he was just using me for some sexual desire of his. I scrunch my face up in the disgust. If that was his idea of this little game him and I were playing I wouldn't fall for it in a month of Sundays.

While we were walking out to the bus, Judy put her hand out in front of me, "Oh. I have a surprise for you. It's on the bus," I raised my eyebrow. I couldn't believe it. She got me a present? O…k.

Ok, so yeah. I walk and there is a flash of green hair. Oh…my god! Steve! I giggle like a spoilt kid and go over and greet him in a friendly handshake and a pat on the back.

"Hey mate! Long time no see huh?"

"Totally!"

Out the corner of my eye, Rick was sitting looking out the window. He didn't look interested at all in Steve. After all, he was the one who had taken over Steve's place in the team. We drove there in silence, I couldn't bring myself to talk. After what Rick had done in my room. That's all I could think of. His lips touching mine, his body rubbing against me. It made me shiver just thinking about it.

By the time I got off the bus I felt sticky, sweaty from dreaming to myself. But I still had to help Steven out and into the airport. Rick just decided to push by me. I'm kind of getting sick of his opposite personality. One minute he is nice as anything and the next he's a raging bull again. Sheesh. Anyways, were walking and Judy's got our tickets ready for us to be allowed on board. I take the tickets from her. To look at who I was sitting next to. No. No. No. Why Rick?

* * *

Relaxing in my seat, I stare silently out of the window. Ignoring the thud of a person sitting beside me. I feel a hand slide up my back. My eyes snap shut andI silently moan to myself. This plane ride was going to be one of hell. I turn to face Rick and look at him questionly as he takes his hand away and places on the arm rest. Instead, he just lets he eyes linger on me...and this is probably going to carry on through the whole flight. Just great.

When we took off, I thought to myself. I hope this flight isn't going to be long. Cause I can't take Rick's eyes and body near me. I feel my body starting to tense. Not to mention a certain rustling down in my pants. Damn. I get up and walk down the isle to the nearest toilet I could feel Rick's eyes on me. Then I couldn't as I slammed the door of the loo shut. I sighed. Yup. I had a problem. Why did Rick have to be so god damn sexy?

I knew how to get rid of it. Just doing it on a plane, in a little cubicle felt a little disturbing. I heard a knock on my door. Did someone want the loo already? My eyes averted up as I looked at the door suspiciously. Getting up, I unlock the door opening it slightly. (A/N: You ready folks?) God, there was Rick. Being the strong guy he was his pushed on the door with all his strength while I was battling to keep it shut.

"Cummon on Mike? Open the god damn door," I heard him whisper through the gap. Before I felt a hand riding up my thigh. I jump back, scared and even more aroused than before. Now Rick was in with me. He face a sinful smile. I knew what was going to happen next. And it wasn't going to be a nice chat about what we had been doing. Oh no. I heard the lock twist shut so I was locked in with Rick. This just keeps getting better and better.

He took one foot in front of the other to reach me with his hand and thrust me to the sink. I was facing him. My turquoise eyes sparkling. I felt his hands on my waist and his body pressed up against mine. I groaned when his body connected with my problem. We kissed, my arms riding up his strong, muscular arms. I knew it was wrong. But it felt so right! He unbottoned my shirt and begain kissing my collar bone, moving down to my left nipple and licking around it, as if teasing me.

I looked down at him, and pulled out the red bobble that kept his hair up**.(1) **His hair fell. He looked up at me. Whoa, he looked even more sexy than before. I could feel my climax coming. Even just looking at him gave me the tingles. I stop him before I become an official mile high club member and take time redo the buttoning on my shirt. Rick just looks at me and agrees with a the nod of his head. I try to fan myself once again today of the pink that stained my cheeks.

* * *

**(1) - **I was wondering there and then what Rick would look like with his hair down. (drools)  
So yeah, another chapter done and dusted. Sorry about the long wait. I've been having a break. Sheesh.  
Anyways,  
**_READ & REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Tough times  
**Summary:** I can't think of a summary right now…would anyone willing give me one?  
**Pairing:** Michael X Rick  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, Suspense :P  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own beyblade...never will

_in italics – thoughts or just emphasis on the word_  
**Bold – nothing..yet**

Ok. I don't really know where this is going but I am sure not going all the way through the championships. It would take too long. So I really don't know where to end this story.

Ok erm…I might put lemon in it. And I don't care what anyone thinks. :D Even though I actually like the pairing Michael and Steve better. :S

Getting out the toilets I give Rick a glare of, _Don't you dare make any more moves while we are on this plane. Save it for the hotel room. _I sat back down and noticed that Emily was giving a queer smile. I looked back, confused. Bugger, she had noticed the stains on my cheeks. Damn.

"You ok?" Rick had turned to me and blocked out Emily's constant staring.

"Yeah sure. Why wouldn't I be?" I ask back

"Just asking. Cause you stopped,"

I lean closer into him, "Did you wanna become a mile high club member? Cause I sure didn't," I couldn't resist laughing a little when I mentioned Mile High Club.

He sweat dropped then giggles, "Nah, heh. Even if it would be really interesting," He suggested.

I rolled my eyes at him. Pervert. There's no other word for him. He tapped my shoulder and I looked at him once more, "What?"

"Sorry. You, know for being a jerk to you," I could tell he really meant it, he was looking at me straight in the eyes.

"It's ok. I had it worse, Rick," I rest my head on his muscular shoulder, thinking to myself; I'm probably the only one who is getting on with Rick, out of all the team. Eddy never talked to him. Same for Emily. I didn't know about Steve yet because they had only just met each other.

We both relaxed back on our chairs and I sighed contentedly. Until I felt someone nudge my arm. It was Steve. He looked at me questioningly. I just looked back, confused. What did he want?

"What is it?" I leaned to talk to Steve secretly.

"I can sense something between you and him dude. Care to tell?"

"Not right at this moment I don't" I spat back. I panicked. I didn't want him know about our relationship so soon.

Steve leaned back into seat and breathed a heavy sigh.

At least I had got him off my case. But I still had Rick to deal with.

---

Hours had flown by. And now, I was retrieving my luggage from the baggage area. I picked up my luggage and headed outside to find our bus. Since it was my job. Of course, I hadn't realised Steve, my green haired team mate, was following me.

"Hey dude,"

"Hey Steve,"

"Care to tell me now?" Steve replied, keen to make conversation.

"I don't think he would like it if he knew I told someone we were together," I reply.

"So you and him are together. Figures why that slime ball followed you to the loo and back,"

"He's no slime ball!" I argue back.

"From what I have seen of him, I'd say he is. Come on Mike. He comes from a run down rough neighbourhood and your hanging with him. Are you crazy?"

"I…love…him. And there's nothing you can do about it!" I shout back, clearly loud enough for everyone to hear.

I storm away, carrying my luggage with me as I leave Steven behind.

---

I got into my hotel room and slammed the door behind me and ran and collapsed on the bed. Hitting it time and time again with my fist. A little knock on the door startled me and went to get it. There, standing in the doorway was Rick. I let him in silently. I walk briskly past him and plop myself on the sofa.

Even though I can't see I know Rick is observing me.

"Hey Mike. What's wrong?"

I didn't want to answer. Everything was going so wrong…

"Mike!" He takes my shoulders and shakes me in front of him.

My turquoise eyes stare up into his grey ones. A lone tear makes its way down my face as my floodgates fail.

"What is wrong?"

"My team mates,"

"What have they done?"

"They are turning against me because of you," I lower my eyes at this point. I don't want him to see how wounded I am.

I felt his hand grab for my chin to make me look up at him, before he beat down to give me a firm hug. I clasp on to his jacket not willing to let go.

"Don't leave me please?" 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Tough times  
Summary: I can't think of a summary right now…would anyone willing give me one?  
Pairing: Michael X Rick  
Warnings: Yaoi, Suspense :P  
Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade...never will

_in italics – thoughts or just emphasis on the word_  
Bold – nothing..yet

Gyah. I seriously don't know where this is going. Anyone got any ideas? I just…don't know how to end it. I might figure out an ending somehow. Meanwhile, if anyone has any ideas I would love to hear from you. Thanks. It just suddenly appealed to me. Did I mention exactly where they were going? If I didn't they are in Italy ok?

Anyway, on with the fic!

* * *

Rick had stayed with me that night. Finally, I had found the comfort I had always wanted in my life. And it had taken an arrogant lowlife to find it. Though, I was glad I had found someone to love.

I had my arm across his bare chest, stroking it at intervals at a time. My head lay on his shoulder as I looked up at him with my playful turquoise eyes and stared intensely. I sighed, before turning over and looking at the time. 4:30 in the morning. It was already light outside so I got up, got on some of my clothes from my suitcase and decided to head outside from a breath of fresh air.

Silently I closed the door of my apartment behind me and walked down the hallway to the stairs. As soon as I stepped out of the hotel doors I felt free. Free once in my entire life. Not trapped in the PPB. (Project Power Beyblading) I noticed a nearby park. I headed towards it.

It was kinda pretty. For an Italian park however. I found the nearest bench and sat down, relaxing. One thing I hadn't noticed while making my way to the park was that someone was following me. And I had a distinct possibly I knew who that person was.

"Mike?"

"Goddamnit Steve do you ever leave me alone!" I hissed turning round to see his figure approaching me through the shrub.

"We need to talk," was all he said back to me.

"About what! Cause frankly I've already talked to you enough since you came back," I spat.

He came down to sit beside me, looking me in the eyes before reaching out to stroke my face. I grabbed his wrist forcefully to stop him.

"Stop it!" I flung his wrist down to his side and moved away to the far end of the bench.

"Why should I? If I remember rightly, you wanted me before you wanted that slob,"

I looked at him, my defences down. He was right. I had wanted him before I had known Rick.

"Please Mike," He moved to sit beside me, his hand resting on my thigh, "I could show you what love really means,"

I look at him, before I get up and run away with tears in my eyes. Since I didn't know where I was going I bumped in to someone who held me back to look at me. When I looked up, I was astounded to actually see it was Rick with a concerned face. He knew I had been crying since his facial expression was softened. I hastily tried to wipe away my tears but he placed both hands on my face and wiped them away.

"I can't…choose," I cry.

He chose to cradle me. And I felt wanted by him. But with Steve, I didn't know what I felt. But I will still too confused.

----

Rick escorted me back to the italian hotel with him. But it was in silence. So I decided to break the silence.

"Rick?" I lean forward and look at his eyes warily.

"Yeah,"

I didn't know what to say. Did I want to say sorry for leaving in my room asleep while I wandered off and let another one of my team mates fondle me on a park bench? Is that what I wanted to say? Either that, or I just wanted to know why he was acting so distant towards me. I leaned towards the latter. But I kept quiet for the remaining walk of the journey. I felt...too guilty to even talk to him.

Me and Rick walked back to my room before he handed me the keys to open the door. After that, he just walked away. Like I meant nothing. I guess this is the way he wanted me to feel for betraying him. But had I betrayed him?

* * *

I'll leave it there for now. I have a sudden though of where to lead this without anyones help.

Michael: Oh no, you aren't going to make me two-time are you?

Lavinia: I might (devilish grin) but you will just have to see where the story takes you. :P


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Tough Times  
Summary: Michael can't choose. But who will make him choose? SteveXMichael RickXMichael  
Pairing: Michael X Rick  
Warnings: Yaoi, Suspense :P  
Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade...never will

_in italics – thoughts or just emphasis on the word_  
Bold – nothing..yet

I have no idea of what to write here except enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The time came for the battle against the Blitzkrieg boys early in the morning of the very same incident that had happened early on that morning. However, I didn't want to go, so I wound up staying in my own bedroom looking out of the window as I saw them wander off for their beybattle. Little did I notice that Steve wasn't there with them. My heart gave a jolt. If he was staying behind too, then I would never let him in my room. Never.

However, I still watched them down below, watching Rick get into the bus taking them to the arena for their current beybattle. I turned round and placed my back against the glass and ran a hand through my blonde hair. The thought that still lingered on my mind from my previous thoughts of the night was still there. Who do I choose? Who do I choose? Keeps on running through my head.

Then, as I am all alone, I think of the consequences. I had been friends with Steve my whole life but our love only started right after the world championships in russia when he was vulnerable because of the lost of his bitbeast. But then, our relationship dwindled because he wanted to play soccer most of the time which lead him needing his foot healing because he had dislocated it. And, that Judy put strain on me not to see him because of my training for this world championships. And look where that training got me. Nowhere.

But with Rick, I know he is a pervert but...behind that rough exterior he's one hell of a cool guy. And a comforting one too. I know we have just met one another but...he makes me feel whole inside. Something Steve never did for me.

A knock at the door stirs me from my thoughts. My turquoise eyes look up at the door frame. In my mind, I wish it was Rick behind it. But in my thoughts I knew it was Steve.

"Mike? Lemme in. We need to talk,"

"We talked last night Steven. We have nothing more to talk about now leave me alone,"

I hear a bang on the door. Meaning he just hit the door with his fist.

"Mike, just listen to me just this once. Rick isn't meant for you!"

"Oh and you are," I spit sarcastically back at the door.

Atfer that, it silences him. I can tell I've just caught him off guard. Since he wasn't expecting a comment like that coming back from me.

"I might not be. But...just give me the chance," I could tell by his voice he wanted me back, but it just drove me insane in my room. Rick wasn't forcing me to love him. He knew Ioved him so he did little effort to make me love him. But Steve on the other hand is making me want to love him back. Two people were driving their arrows into my heart for my love. I...just couldn't...

"You already had your chance Steven," I say, coldly.

"But that was bloody Judy's fault! She knew we were together and would do anything to spilt us up even if it meant you had to train your heart out. She knew you wouldn't stand a chance in this championship. But she still trained you,"

"At least I tried."

"She kept us away from one another so our relationship wouldn't last. So now, we have a bloody big hole where we've been away from each for so long,"

Just thinking about it, it made me believe that he was right. Judy had took me away. Said I couldn't see him because I had other important stuff to do like training for my upcoming championship. When really, all in her head she had it planned that Max and a newcomer would be our team mates to battle for our team. Not me and Emily like she had promised us.

Then, I look at the door. I walk to it and warily reach out for the handle. I turn it and the door opens. There standing in front of me was Steve. I don't look at him at first, so I keep my eyes low to the floor. Ashamed and feeling unloved. I feel a hand reach out to grab my chin to make me look up into the mahogany eyes of Steve. He then moves in to kiss me on the lips but I turn my head slowly away.

"Why?" He whispers to me.

"Rick," I reply.

"God damn it Mike!"

"I love him...and I love you too,"

Steve looked at me taken aback, "You can't love the both of us,"

"Well I know I'm not that stupid," I look at him, eyebrow raised, "I just..can't choose,"

Steve looks at me a second before comprehending, "You better choose because I won't wait forever Mike,"

I look at him before he turns on his heel and leaves me. After he leaves I let the tears fall and my anger increase. I start to wreck the room's content with my rage. Anything within my reach was either smashed or broken. I needed someone...that person was Rick.

* * *

My other stories on hiatus till this one is finished so if your waiting for Vacation : Vampire to have a new chapter you might have to wait.

I have an idea of what I want to happen in the next chapter so I will start writing it now before it floats away from my mind.

Rick: (mumbles) I was only mentioned in this chapter :  
Lavinny: Don't worry you'll be in plenty in the next chapter I promise.  
Rick: I better be, or I will run off with Michael before this story is finished.  
Lavinny: You better not! I need you two!  
Rick: Yeah? Well include me in next chapter and I won't. Deal?  
Lavinny: Deal (shakes Rick's hand)

Anyways, Read & Review Please!


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Tough times  
Summary: I can't think of a summary right now…would anyone willing give me one?  
Pairing: Michael X Rick  
Warnings: Yaoi, Suspense :P  
Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade...never will

Enjoy! Since I can't really think of what to write here. Oh I thank the people who reviewed last chapter.

I've had writers block with this chapter and so on and so forth. And that I thought I had lost my other chapters of Vacation Vampire on my computer. Thank God there were on the desktop. Lol. God I am blind.

I have decided to make this longer because of the fact I haven't updated in a canny few days so here you go people. About 2 or 3 chapters in one in this.

This would have been have been submitted on 17th July but was suffering a lot of traffic so I couldn't upload it. But its here now

* * *

I had since crawled up into a little ball when Steve left. At least I had stopped him from kissing me. I didn't want to break up any chance of a relationship I had with Rick. If I was always going on about Rick this way why didn't I give up Steve? Maybe it was because I still had a little emotion in our relationship that we could rekindle together. And Rick, I felt whole. For the first time in my life I did. He completed me. But why!

I heard my door creak open for the second time in a matter of hours. I was relived to see Rick, not Steve looking at me sadly.

"We lost," He said before making his way to sit lazily on my couch.

I looked at him before sitting down next to him, "I'm going home. Back to America. I can't take it here anymore,"

His head turned sharply to meet my gaze as he whispered, "Why..."

I stood up, "Steven hasn't left me alone since he first saw me and is trying to get our relationship back on track. When I don't love him…anymore. I want you,"

He stood up to confront me, "Then…why leave me if you love me?"

I looked at him, confused, "I don't…know. I just don't want to be near Steve anymore. He's driving me insane,"

He looked at me and smiled, "Agreed. That slob hasn't even spoke to me since I saw him,"

"Shame. You have a lot in common," I laughed back.

He looked at me with his grey eyes before pulling me into a comforting hug. I grabbed at his shirt and hugged him tightly. He suddenly pulled me away and made me look into those memorizing eyes.

"If you do…go back. Promise to meet me at the airport as soon as the world championships are over. Okay?" I could tell it was breaking him inside that I was leaving him to go home. Even I couldn't tell if I was making the right choice to leave the team. I just couldn't stay. Not with two guys hungry for me breathing down my back 24/7.

"Sure Rick. I promise. But…it isn't a matter of IF I go it is a matter of I WILL go," I replied, getting my suitcase ready for the journey back to America.

He simply nodded and started helping me pack.

-----

I was currently taking a walk around an Italian park that I had found on one of my midnight strolls. But I was all alone this time as the song _'Time to say goodbye'_ by Andrea Bocceli (sp?) Was being played in the background. It hurt me to hear it. I was leaving Rick and this song had to pop up didn't it? Tears welled up in my eyes telling me to stay but in my mind I knew I couldn't. I wouldn't.

Rick had gone to see Judy to for me for a return ticket back to America. I hadn't wanted to face her. Not after what Steve had said about her. I felt guilty and angry with her. If she was to blame I didn't want to go anywhere near her.

"Mike!"

Two voices shouting in unison stopped me from my day dreaming to look around for who called my name. I smiled when I saw Eddy and Emily coming running towards me. However, they didn't return the sentiment.

"We heard that you were leaving," Emily said, I saw faint tears welling up in her eyelids. Of course, she didn't want me to go. But at least she had the company of Eddy and Steve and Max and probably Rick if she could learn to get along with the guy.

"Yeah. You heard right. I'm going," I replied, not making eye contact, just keeping my eyes averted to the lake beside us.

"Why?" Eddy asked, "Is it because of that bastard Rick?"

I scowl when he mentioned 'bastard Rick'. He should talk to Steve. Cause Eddy sure didn't know the half of it.

"No," I reply, "And there is no reason. I just feel like staying here, doing nothing,"

Emily flung herself at me, hugging me round the middle. Then, Eddy hugged me as well.

"Hey what about me? What's the hugging for?" Steve asked, walking up to us three.

I scowl and turn my head away from the approaching teammate.

"Oh did you not hear? Michael's leaving for America tomorrow morning," Eddy said to Steve. I swear I could of killed Eddy right there and then for telling him. But now, I will have to deal with it.

"Is he now?" Steve looked at me with a grimace before turning back to Eddy, "Thanks Ed. I wouldn't have known otherwise,"

He gave me another look of anger before he walked away.

"God what's his problem?" Eddy asked.

I watched him walk away, "No idea Ed. No idea,"

(A/N: Leave it there? **Gets attacked by flying objects** ok!)

-----

Earlier on, right after Steve knew I was going back to America Rick had asked me to go out with him for some food. I had agreed of course, since it was my last night with him. He took to me to a not very impressive restaurant but…all I wanted was his company.

"So what you going to do when you get back?" Rick asked me.

I settled my drink back down on the table, "Don't know. Might have a break and go out with some of my other mates,"

He nodded before making a signal I took it as 'Phone me' by his one finger near his ear and one next to his mouth. I smiled and nodded back.

"You know, I wouldn't have took you as the guy I knew way back when,"

"You didn't know all of me then though did you?"

I slowly shook my head.

"Though so," Rick laughed.

"Mind if I join?" A voice interrupted the two

Michael looked up first and gave a glance at the person…Steve. Oh no, this was the perfect time for him to wreck my time and relationship with Rick if I didn't act now.

I saw Rick out of the corner of my eye just about to say something but I interrupted, " No. As a matter of a fact we were just leaving. Weren't we Rick?"

He looked at me mischievously then at Steve, "No. How about you do join us?"

"Thanks,"

I sat back down, shocked. Rick actually wanted to talk to this bastard. When he had said that he hadn't even made an effort to talk to him so why now? Why here? Surely he must've of thought this was the time for some pay back for trying to steal me away from him. So, I just decided to just keep my mouth shut and not speak. Even when spoken to. Even though I knew I wouldn't keep to it.

"So what brings you this way?" Rick asked him.

"Oh I just saw you both together over here and you're my teammates after all. And you, well you took over my place when I was down. And took a certain special thing away from me too," Steve eyed me up before looking back at Rick again.

"True. But there's something you should know. I've replaced your love with mine because you had to be a right dweeb and hurt your foot and leave him. Didn't you?" Rick replied, dangerously testing Steve's patience.

Steve's fake smile that he had on his face had since disappeared and a evil sneer had replaced it, "Blame that on Judy,"

"So you're blaming your problems on someone other than yourself," Rick pointed out.

"She kept him away from me on purpose. She knew we were together," Steve argued back.

"So? You would have been able to see him if you hadn't of been stupid and broke your ankle,"

Steve rose from the table ready to strike but I had to hold him back away from Rick.

"Please no more! The both of you1 I can't take this I am going back to the hotel!"

Of course, Rick's smug smile disappeared when he saw how unhappy I was with him and Steve. But I left anyways; I couldn't stand being with them both arguing over me. I left, with tears in my eyes over the both of them.

Thank god I was going home tomorrow.

* * *

Holy mother of god I think I got a bit carried away don't you think? Lol Now you should be purely Rick and Michael afied for the day lol. 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Tough times  
Summary: I can't think of a summary right now…would anyone willing give me one?  
Pairing: Michael X Rick  
Warnings: Yaoi, Suspense :P  
Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade...never will

Since was down and out in uploading for me I decided to write a little more of tough times. Even though my other chapter was like…huge! So this one is also huge probably when I finished. Either that, or I might finish it. Mind also that I am jumping a lot of the championships since Michael goes home to America. But he won't go without a bang lol.

Enough of my rambling on with the fic!

* * *

"Michael!"

"Leave me alone Rick," I shouted from my bed. I wanted to at least get some sleep before my plane ride home but Rick was keeping me up. He had been going at it none stop from half ten. And I doubt he was going to stop until I heard him out on what he had to say. Sighing, I got up and walked slowly to the door, ready for the onslaught.

"Finally," He slapped me out of the way to go and sit on the bed, "Why storm off like that? It was just about to get interesting,"

"Interesting? Rick I didn't want you and him to go throat to throat at each other. Especially not in my presence,"

"Look I'm sorry alright. Just that fucking twat gets right up my ass," He replied, thumping his fist into my bed sheets angrily.

"He's gets right up mine too," I smile sinfully back.

He looks up to me and smiles one of those brilliant smiles.

I walk over to the slowly moving blinds and move them out of my way to step onto the balcony and into the cold but breezy Italian night air. I let the wind blow freely in my face and hair. Closing my eyes I sigh and I feel two hands encircle my waist. I gasp at the touch and lean back to see Rick's gleaming eyes in the moonlight looking down into my very own eyes.

"You wanna….?"

"Rick? Are you suggesting what I think you are?" I ask, in a posh accent with a raised eyebrow.

He snorts withlaughter as he nodded his head.

I let my eyes linger and my hands roam his chest and he looked deep in to my eyes. He moved into to kiss my lips sweetly, the first time he had ever kissed meso passionately.

I moaned as I let his lips and tongue devour my mouth before he dipped down to lick my neck. I tilted my head back and silently moaned to myself once again. I jumped when I felt his cold hands rove up my chest then stop to tweak my nipples.

I stop him by placing my hand on his chest, and then grab his hand from underneath my shirt and took him back inside the room. I sat down on the bed, letting him take control of me. He took of my jacket and flung it away, the same with my top. He did the same. He then sat on top of my knees, ravishing my upper body with his talented tongue and hands.

* * *

The night wore on and I slept next to the one I truly loved. My turquoise eyes looked up at his relaxed and peaceful face. I had always wanted him. Cause, what had I ever saw in Steven? Nothing. And I knew that now. Rick was the one for me…always will be.

"Don't you think you should be getting some sleep for your plane flight tomorrow?"

I jumped as the voice rang out; I looked at Rick and then smiled. He was peaking at me through one eye with a smile.

"Yeah but I had decision to make,"

"Oh…you decided it?"

"Yeah…," I drawled off…was I ready to tell him?

"Well?" Rick got up and looked at me with a reassuring gaze.

"I want you," I smiled, and went to gently hug him round the middle.

He hugged me back and dragged back down on the bed with him as gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. But before I knew I felt Rick's lips against mine for the second time tonight. I tore my lips away as he started to devour my chest.

I playfully slapped his head away, "I thought you told me to get some sleep," I suggested, raising a seductive eyebrow.

He only rolled his eyes and then went back on his own side of the bed to sleep. Ilaughed before curling up to him.

* * *

Morning came and as morning came I knew it was time to get on my flight back to my home. I was glad, but also sad to be leaving Rick alone to battle out for the team. As I placed my bags in the boot someone came up behind me and patted a hand on my shoulder. I turned round to acknowledge them. It was Steve. I don't know whether I was going to get a thrashing or a nice goodbye from him.

He looked at me with a bored with expression, "I'm glad you made your decision,"

"How..?"

He halted me with his hand, "Save me from the lecture. I don't want to hear it. Have a good time with Rick when we come back ok?"

I could tell by the expression of his face that he was upset. Heartbroken. But I had made my choice. And it was time for Steve to move on.

"Thanks," I shook hands with him, "Maybe you can visit us sometime,"

He shook his head, "No. It would only remind of what I had, and what I lost,"

With that, he walked away from me as Rick was coming up to me on his side. They both shared a glance before Rick turned to see me again with a smile.

"Hey. You leaving?"

"Yup. Once I have said my goodbyes,"

Rick nodded. He then placed his hands on my hips and held me close. He gently placed his lips on mine. I could tell he was going to miss me. So he decided the last minutes were going to count.

A forced kiss stopped our kiss going deeper as I turned to see Eddy and Emily looking at me and Rick. I looked back at Rick and broke away from his hold and looked at Eddy and Emily.

"We just wanted to say goodbye," Emily said, then hugging her team captain tightly.

"See ya later buddy," Eddy slapped him on the back.

"Thanks guys,"

I looked up back at the hotel door and there, stood Steve. He was looking at me with a straight face before looking down to the floor with shame before he walked off.

"Oh well better get going. Don't wanna miss my plane," He smiled but inside, he was already breaking down.

"Mike? Remember our promise,"

I looked at Rick and nodded, "I'll be there,"

I got in the back of the taxi and watched my friends waving me bye. But for now, I was going home.

* * *

A another long chapter. Hmm, I wonder why I am making them longer. Probably cause I am bored to death most of the time that I need to write something. But a song inspired me to finish this chapter and post it. I thank you 'Simple and Clean' By Utada Hikaru! I worship you!

Next chapter will be my last and final for this story. Then I can get on with 'Vacation : Vampire' Woo!

Read & Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Tough times  
Summary: I can't think of a summary right now…would anyone willing give me one?  
Pairing: Michael X Rick  
Warnings: Yaoi, Suspense :P  
Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade...never will

And the final chapter : ) . And another one of my stories finished! Woo!  
I would like to thank all of my reviewers for their support of this fic. I hope you like the last chapter as much as I like writing it.

Note: _'Vacation : Vampire'_ Is now off hiatus for anyone that wants to know.

* * *

It had been weeks, maybe months since I had last saw Rick. I was missing him, but at least now I didn't have to wait no longer. I was meeting him a just a matter of a few hours. And boy, I was excited! 

I was getting ready, ready for Rick and me to finally be together. I had put on my best T-shirt, pant and shoes to meet him. From here on in, our relationship was going to change. And no one was going to get in our way. Not if I had my say.

- - - -

I called for a taxi for me to get there. Of course I didn't want to make a grand entrance like all teams do with a limo or some flash car driving them somewhere. Even though I did like the attention I didn't want that was I was only waiting for my love.

I couldn't wait to see him, his smiling and cheerful face happy to see me from my departure. But I would probably be the one to bound up to him with tears in my eyes and hugging him tightly. I smiled at the thought. I wouldn't care what other people thought of me.

I looked down at my keys and took a brief look at the one, which had a picture. I forgot about it. It was me and Steve sitting in some nature park on a rock. We were hand in hand and looked really happy. I swallowed back a sob and clasped the keys tightly. Steve had brought me to find my whole in life. I thank him for that. And I would never forget his love for me. I lone tear trickled down my check and I hastily wiped it away.

- - - -

At last I made it to the airport. I looked at the clock on my cell phone (or mobile). The time was 12:30. The scheduled flight was coming in at 20 to 1. Only ten minutes to go and I would see my love. I was ecstatic and just couldn't wait to get my arms around him.

I kept looking at my phone clock…watching the minutes tick by. I had started randomly throwing my phone from one hand to another like some form of low impact sport just to keep my mind off him. It didn't help. Then, I starting pacing didn't help either. Now until the voice rang out of the speakers.

"Flight 428549 now landed,"

I looked about ready to faint. That was Rick's and my team's flight plane. I ran over to the gate and stood there. Waiting. Waiting for the flash of grey hair and misty grey eyes. I stood there. Hoping, praying I would see him and we could live together. I had missed him…but had he missed me? I was almost sure of it.

About 15 minutes past. And no one looking vaguely familiar stepped out of the gate. I had now lost my hope and my sanity. Where in the world was he? And my teammates? Had they told me the wrong flight number? So many questions so little time.

Then I thought to myself maybe I had heard the number wrong when the lady had rang out. But I was almost certain it was that very same flight number. I sighed and walked back to some chairs. I looked downtrodden and broken hearted as people passed me, looking at me curiously like I lived here. I stomped at the floor like a spoilt brat. Was it me or did people think I was some stupid loser? And a one that wouldn't realise you had walked out of your life.

A lone tear trickled down my cheek. I let it drop to the floor with a silent splash to the shiny surface. This was just to good to be true. Steve left me because of his foot and Rick…well he just decided not to show up along with my team too. Was I really that bad?

I curled up on the plastic chair and cried. I felt the lowest an American feel. Hurt. I looked up to the gate with a watery glare. He wasn't coming. I just knew it.

"Mike?"

I jumped as my nickname was called. I looked up. I looked up into those memorizing grey eyes as another trickled down my face. He leaned down to my level and wiped the tears away before kissing my lips. I pulled away and got up to hug him tightly. I had missed him and I wanted him to know how much I had missed him.

"Hey I missed ya too!"

I smile up at him, adorably. I looked behind me, and there was my team-mates. They were all smiling cheerfully. Well the two of them were, Steven wasn't. He was just looking at me with one of his bored expressions.

"Steve…" I whisper before walking up to him. I held my hand out to him. He looked down at my hand before extending his own and warmly shaking mine.

I smile, "Thanks,"

He looked confused before understanding and smiled back. I pulled him into a hug and patted him on the back like a friend should. Then, I returned to face Rick.

"Go?" He questioned.

"Let's,"

---Fin---

* * *

And its officially finished. I hope you liked it: D

This story actually might have a sequel the way it has ended. O.o However, if I decide it to have a sequel it will take me quite a while to write it up and I know just what to have in it. :P This chapter gave me the ideas lol.

**_Read & Review!_**


End file.
